warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis Wraith
| elemental damage = 25.0 | crit chance = 12.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = 2.0 | conclave = ?? | polarities = ?? | introduced = | notes = | users = }} The Ignis Wraith is a modified version of the Ignis flamethrower, featuring improved stats and firing characteristics. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **Fire is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Good status chance per second. *Sprays in a frontal cone, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. *Large magazine size. *High maximum ammo capacity. *Decent ammo efficiency, if utilizing the AoE cone correctly. *Has innate Punch Through depth of 2 meters. *Has innate Multishot. Disadvantages: *Low damage against single targets. *Low critical chance. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage falloff at range. ;Comparisons: *Ignis Wraith, compared to the Ignis: **Slightly lower base damage (25.0 vs. 27.0) **Greater status chance (30.0% vs. 25.0%) **Greater crit chance (12% vs. 5%) **Greater clip size (200 vs. 150) Notes *When combined with other elemental mods, such as , it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing its high bonus versus Light Infested (+50%). Thus, it is advised to add damage to create damage to kill Light Infested. Add + to create damage, and add to create damage to kill Heavy Infested. *Shade's Ghost can activate even if the Ignis is being fired, so long as the fire key is held down upon Ghost's activation. *The Ignis Wraith can destroy rockets launched from a Bombard's and Napalm's Ogris. *The Ignis Wraith can deal headshots and target enemy weakspots. Tips *Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods, but rather stack with the innate damage of the weapon. *Adding , , or in addition to damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested, though less effective against Corpus Proto Shields. *It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis Wraith. *It is unwise to have Specters equip this gun as they only fire on targets when they are ~10m away from them. *The AoE of the Ignis Wraith is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered explosions. *Firestorm gives the Ignis Wraith's damage cone a 24% greater escape angle which results in a 24% greater area of effect assuming that the projection surface is arc shaped. *Combustion Beam can also be equipped to the Ignis Wraith, causing enemies to deal damage on death to other nearby enemies. This aids in crowd control and quicker elimination of weaker and closely-grouped enemies. *Sinister Reach can also be equipped on the Ignis Wraith, greatly increasing its effective range, while reducing the damage cone radius. *Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. *Adding Heavy Caliber as a second Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy, which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the AoE spread will widen slightly. **This will however make headshots more difficult to land. *Ignis Wraith starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage against melee units, especially the Infested. *The Ignis Wraith is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. *The Ignis Wraith is very useful in reactor core Sabotage missions, as its punch-through and wide attack area allows it to destroy several exposed reactor cores at once. Trivia *The Ignis Wraith was hinted at by a forum post sent by Rebecca Ford regarding the then-upcoming event that was an Acrostic, a form of writing where the first letter of each line spells out a word or words. The message, with the first letter of each line bolded for clarity, read as follows; Media Patch History }} See also *Ignis, the original variant. de:Ignis Wraith fr:Ignis Wraith Category:Wraith Category:Grineer Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19